One piece drabbles
by tigerandbunny47
Summary: I suck at summaries. Cassie, my OC, lives her life with her father and many other characters of One piece. With some OC x Trafalgar. More info on my Profile!
1. Drabble 1 and 2

"Cassie will you just come out of your room it's been almost a week now" crocodile repeatedly banded on the door

"No!" she said

"Maybe you can talk to me about what's wrong?" he said

"Well you are a male so maybe it will help" she said

"That's the spirit, now what's wrong?" he asked through the door

"Well it's about law" she said he sighed

"Of course it is what did he do?" he asked

"Well we haven't spoke in a while and I really miss him" she said

"Why don't you call him?" he said

"I did but he didn't pick up!" she said

"Well how about we go visit him them" he said she opened the door

"Really!" her hair was pouring out petals

"Yep right now." he said

"I love you papa!" she hugged him and they walked out to his apartment. She knocked on the door and waited until the door opened slowly, but there was no one there. They walked in and saw law laying of the floor passed out, cassie ran over to him holding his head near her chest. "Law what's wrong?" she asked

He raised his arm weakly to a corner in the room, she set him down and went over to pick up a small box with a beating heart in it. She went back over to law and put the hear back in him and waited for him to recover. "Thanks" he said sitting up

"What happened?" crocodile asked

"That ass Vergo came over here when I was doing something with my heart and kicked it all the way over there, I tried to get it but I was to weak to reach it" he said

"Good think we came huh?" she said

"Yeah I owe you one both of you" he said standing up

"Well when ever your ready to come home I'll be out here" he said walking out and leaving them alone

"So cassie you were worried about me?" he said holding her close to him,

"Well of course I was I mean I do love you" she said and small red petals falling out of her hair strands

"I can see that" he held out one of the petals and showed it to her, she blushed harder and quickly pecked him on the lips, he dipped her and kissed her once again this time more passionately "Love you too".

**Job**  
"Huh you got a job?" crocodile said sitting on his couch next to law

"Good for you what's the job?" law asked

"I'm a waitress at a café, it's just down the street from here" she said

"Well we'll come later tonight to greet you" crocodile said

"Ok papa, later" she hugged the both of them and ran out leaving them alone. Once night time hit they walked to the café to smell pastries, coffee, bread and other foods items. They took a set in one of the tables and waited for a waitress, when cassie came around she was in a vine dress to where they could see part of her boobs and a it stopped by her waist, being a very sedative dress.

"I so glad you came guys" she said

"I'm glad too!" crocodile could tell law was enjoying this

"I'm sorry but what are you wearing?" he asked

"Oh this well all the waiters and waitress all have devil fruit powers so what every it is you have to have a themed outfit for it like hers being a ghost so she has a kind of hunted theme to it, his being a bear so he's dressed as a bear" she said

"Well anyways she seems to like it so what not let her stay like this" law kissed her hand

"Thanks law, but what would like today, sirs?" she asked

"Well just have coffee" crocodile said rubbing his temple

"Ok but since you guys came at this time it'll be a little while before you get it so please wait" and with that she left, law stared at her backside as she walked off earning a hard slap from crocodile "Pervert" he said

"Oh yeah like you wouldn't?" he said

"Of course not she my daughter" he said before they could go on the lights dimmed and a spotlight hit the center of the stage seeing cassie and two girls with devil fruit powers one with ghost, and the other with bubbles for a dress, they began to dance to some music, it sounded almost anime like, crocodile was not liking this on bit. Once they finished the lights came back on and cassie came back with there coffee

"So what did you think?" she said

"Well I for one loved it!" law stood up and kissed her

"Law not here it's unprofessional." she said he sat back down

"I thought it was great" crocodile said she smiled and walked off

"Great lie old man" law said crocodile sighed and let her keep the job for a little while longer.

* * *

**Tell me what you think of it so far and if you have any questions feel free to ask! A/N: i couldn't really think of a name for the first on or make a character outfit for the second one but everything after this will have a title and outfit as well!**


	2. Eustass kid

**Eustass Kid**  
"Kid!" cassie ran up and hugged Kid as he walked in

"How are you doing cassie?" she let go of him and looked at him

"Awesome it's been fun being here and having an dad who actually takes care of me." she said

"Well looks like your doing fine then" he said

"Yep, how about you?" she asked

"Well for one thing I've made a lot of different inventions over the past years" he said

"So cool!" she said

"Um tell us again who are you?" law asked, crocodile wasn't much in a mood either

"Oh I'm Eustass Kid, I have a devil fruit it uses a magnetic pull and push, so that's why I like to make inventions" he grinned

"Yeah I've know him for a long time ever since that women and I've lived in that place but he soon left and got adopted, I was really happy for him." she said hugging him law's eye twitched

"Well papa can me and him could catch up today?" she said

"I guess sure, but be home by midnight" he said law looked at him

"Yay thanks papa!" she hugged crocodile and kissed law on the cheek "Bye law, lets go kid" she wrapped her arm around his and they left, once they did law stood up

"What the hell is wrong with you!" he said angrily

"What do you mean, what the hell is wrong?" he said

"Well for one thing what are you doing letting cassie go with that moron he might try something" he said

"What's he going to do law?" he though of something

"He could rape her" he sighed

"The only person I worry about that rape might happen is with you" he said

"Look I'm the one that loves her, him on the other hand not to sure, now lets go" he pulled him up and they ran out and saw them not to far from the house walking to the park. Once they all got there kid and cassie sat down on the grass and he took out some inventions and showed it to her. Law kept an close eye on them

"So anyways yeah I've been inventing some things over the past year, like this one" he took it out she gasped

"Wow what is it?" she asked

"I haven't named it yet but it suppose to be something where if you touch it can tell your devil fruit, see try it out."

she touched it, It made a beep sound and the a voice came up it said 'your devil fruit is Tsuri-Tsuri no Mi fruit or Tree-Tree fruit'

"Wow that amazing kid, you should do law's when we get home." he nodded

"Sure" law smiled and then looked at crocodile who was smoking on a bench

"Ok we can go home old man" he said then crocodile turned into sand and left, law grimaced and then walked home. Once it hit 11:00 cassie and kid came back home

"Oh your back" crocodile said

"Yeah where's law?" she asked

"In your room probably sleeping" she nodded and ran up to her room

"Hey law!" he was sitting in her bed reading a book when he looked up and smiled "Hey look kid made this thing please try it out." she sat next to him

"Yeah why not" he sat up

"So what do I do?" he said

"Well you just…."

'I'm glad she always thinking about me first no matter who's she's with' he kissed her on the cheek

"What's that for?" she asked

"Lets just say I really do love you" she giggled and blushed and waited for the device to work.

* * *

**I actually liked writing this one only for the pure fact of making law really jealous. Well review and tell me what you think! **


	3. Date

**Date**  
"A blind date?" crocodile put down his papers and looked up at cassie and law

"Yep you need day off you've been working like all month anyways" she said

"Take a break old man and experience the world of dating" he said

"Please papa!" he could never say no to her, unless it was to sex

he sighed "Ok then when is it?" he asked

"Tonight at that diner in town, now go get ready" she forced him up and into his room he quickly changed into a black dress shirt and black pants he decided to not bring his cigars with him and walked back down when cassie stopped him.

"What?" he asked

"Just one thing" he unbuttoned two buttons "There, now have go have some fun" she hugged him and he left to the diner. Once there he looked around until he saw Doflamingo drinking something we walked over and spoke.

"Why the hell are you here?" he said he just looked at him

"Well I was wondering when you'd get here" he said

"What are you talking about?" he laughed

"They didn't tell you huh? Ok then, I'm your date cocodile" crocodile was in total shock he didn't mind the hole male dates male thing, it was just him

"I'm leaving" he said before walking out when Doflamingo grabbed him

"I don't think you should provoke me" he said

"Get your hands off me!" he suddenly he didn't feel the need to leave, he actually felt the need to stay with him

"What's wrong?" he asked

"Nothing, but if you want to we could do this whole date thing" he said

"Really that's better, now common" he yanked him to another place he had in mind a dance club, it was pretty much just Doflamingo grouping him then dancing, then they went back to crocodile place. "So the kiddies are asleep?" he nodded

"Yes they are, and here" he offered him a drink he took it and gulped it down and sat down crocodile sat next to him

"Um Doflamingo, I uh guess you could say this was fun" his smile got wider he grabbed crocodile hand and kissed him crocodile was hesitating at first but the soon he began to like it, they fell on each other crocodile on the bottom once they let go crocodile was breathing hard

"You look so fuckable right now" he nodded crocodile just kissed him, Doflamingo took that as a yes. The next morning crocodile in the arms of Doflamingo holding him in a tight grip, crocodile actually liked it, then cassie and law walked in, he abruptly stood up and looked at them wide eyed.

"Oh hey cassie, how are you?" she smiled and was about to speak when law interrupted

"You two are loud you know" law said in an angry tone

"Ah yes we are aren't we, but anyways here" he took out one million berri and handed it to law

"Thanks dolfy" cassie giggled and walked out with law

Crocodile was stunned by what happened "You paid them to get with me!?" he yelled out

"Well no not really cassie agreed but law wanted money to use his devil fruit" crocodile's eye twitched he sighed and looked at him

"Get out!" he tossed him his clothes and pushed him out, but he said one last thing before slamming the door"If you wanted a date all you had to do was ask" then he slammed the door

"So then how about tonight then?" crocodile was mentally mad at himself for what he said, but smiled contently.

* * *

**Loved writing this one for making crocodile totally out of character and dolfy as well. Review and tell me what you think! **


	4. Performance

**Play**  
"Papa, kid said there's going to be a play at this at the would you come watch me?"

he smiled "Sure when's the play?" he said

"Tonight, papa" he sighed

"OK sure I'll be there, did you tell law?" she shook her head

"No not yet because I was afraid that he would get mad if he heard about it" she said

"Heard about what?" she jumped at hearing his voice behind her, crocodile sighed and stood up

"Good luck" he kissed her on the forehead and left the room.

"So what didn't you want me to hear?" she sucked in her breath and began to speak slowly

"Um well kid kind of recorded me singing and they liked my voice so now I have to be in this play" she said

"What's so bad about that?" he asked

"Well for one thing kid's the main male lead! and there a…. k-kissing seen in it, see" she handed him the script and he scanned it then put it down and looked at her

"That's ok cassie I glad that you love me enough to tell me that, but I'm cool with it" law held her hands

"Really thanks law, so tonight you should go with papa I've already put two seats for you too, now kid said I have to be there by five so I'll see you at six thirty" he nodded she smiled, kissed him on the cheek and left, law then punched the wall making it cave, crocodile walked back in.

"You better pay for the that" he nodded and spoke

"Hey you know that she going to be kissing kid right?" he nodded "And your not goanna go anything about it?" he shook his head

"Why should I, I let you kiss her" he gritted his teeth

"I'm going to get dressed" he waked out back to his place for some clothes to wear

Once it hit six twenty the drove to the play where they found their seats and waited for it to start. It was almost close to the end where kid and cassie are suppose to kiss, law actually had a plan.

"I'm going to the bathroom" he stood up and walked to the other side.

"Please tell me you feel the same way?" he brought her close to him

"Why would I feel any other way?" there faces got close when law came up stage with his sword, they both looked at him.

"Law?" she said turning around

"Yes it is your past lover, I know we parted but you simply can't marry him." kid spoke up

"Oh and why not law?" he said

"Because she's doesn't love you if anything you just got her in her time of need, I'm the one who she loves the most and would love to marry, isn't that right Miss Mariee" he winked making some of the girls in the crowd swoon, crocodile just sighed and rubbed his temple. Cassie was beginning to feel really upset, she walked over to law and slapped him

"How do you think I feel always having to worry about if someone will take you from me, that worries me most, I know your good looking and could get any women you want!" she said he looked down at her

"Honestly I feel the same way I mean you are just simply beautiful, smart funny, and just the most adorable person I've ever met, when I saw you with k- I mean him over there my feeling just got the best of me, please forgive me."

kid just walked off stage behind the curtains

"Oh Law!" she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him, he soon wrapped his arms around her, everyone in the crowd was clapping for them, until the curtain came down. Kid stood up

"Are you happy now?" cassie looked at him confused

"Yes I am, and by the way thanks" he nodded

"huh?" cassie said utterly confused

"I planned this everyone knew but you, I wanted to see how it would turn out" law said

"Yeah I think it went perfect" kid said

"Did papa know?" she asked

"No, one told me, but I just figured that he would do something like this, by the way great job out there" he handed her a bouquet of flowers.

"Oh thanks papa, unlike these tearjerkers" she hugged him

"Why don't we get some dinner" he said

"Sure" she walked off while crocodile looked at them

"But in the end I always win, now common" he walked off, they sighed and went with them.

* * *

**I keep on forgetting to put these down here but from now on i'll remember, hopefully. But anyways tell me what you think and review! Also i know this one wasen't the best thing ever but it was just an idea that popped in my head so i wrote it, sorry if it's bad :(**


	5. Children

**Children**

"Uncle Ivan" she said in a shaky voice over the phone

"Yes what is it cassie?" he spoke

"Um I don't know what happened could you come over?" she asked

"Sure I'll be right there" they hung up and ivan walked to crocodile's home, he walked in to see cassie looking for something.

"Cassie I'm here" she looked up and smiled

"Thanks goodness, uncle ivan!" he walked over to her

"What are you looking for?" he sat down

"Everyone" he gave her a confused look

"Everyone?" she nodded

"Yes papa, law, and kid" he was about to speak when they heard something move, they went to it and pushed the table and saw three small kids all boys.

"Aww are they kids?" he asked

"Yeah this wasn't suppose to happen" ivan sighed and then picked up crocodile

"Explain it to me, but you take care of law and kid" she nodded and then looked at law, he didn't seem to thrilled, so she told him something in his ear.

"I'll let you dissect something later ok?" he smiled and then nodded and then took her hand kid just followed, she picked up law and put him on the couch while kid just climbed himself.

"Now what happened?" ivan held crocodile close to his chest almost suffocating him, she sighed

"Well I was testing out my new plant, it's supposed to make you younger but only by like four years or so, kid, law, and papa all ate it and then this happened the next day" ivan looked at her

"Well how do you suppose we fix this?" she shrugged and then law tugged on her shirt

"What is it law?" she asked him

"I have a book on devil fruits" he fixed his hat and then showed her the book

"Oh really you're a lifesaver, thank you!" she kissed him on the cheek and then began to read the book.

Law was blushing and kid looked at him "Ooo law got a girlfriend" he said in a sing-song voice

"Shut up robo boy" kid got angry, when cassie spoke up

"Aww do you want a kiss to kid?" he blushed and held his hands up

"No!" she giggled and went back to reading

"Croco is so cute like this, can I keep him?" cassie looked up angrily

"Sorry never mind then" he went back to playing with crocodile

"Stop miss" crocodile said

"Ok I found it is Tsuri-Tsuri no Mi, ok it says affect's last up to half a month, oh man" ivan stood up

"But doesn't crocodile have that meeting this weekend?" she gasped

"That's right, what am I going to do" she said

"Calm down cassie I happen to know that man, just vwait" she handed crocodile to cassie, he smiled at her.

"Oh hello, it's me, as always, but I just wanted to ask you for something, crocodile just got shot three times and is in the hospitable, is their any way for him to change the date?" he waited "Oh that's too bad, well can someone else come instead?" he waited and the clapped his hands together "Great just lovely we'll be there, mauh" he hung up

"So what happened?" she put crocodile with the rest of the boys

"Well he said that he can't change the date, so he agreed to someone else taking his position for him" he said

"Who?" he frowned

"You" her eyes went wide

"What, you know I can't do his profanation, what am I going to do?" she sat down holding her eyes ivan rubbed her shoulder when law, crocodile, and kid and got around her

"Hey!" kid said

"We'll help you" law added

"Yeah it cant be that hard or we'll just help by asking you stuff" crocodile said she lifted her face and then smiled

"Thank you all for that after all this is over I'll give you what ever you want" she played with them all making them giggle. When Doflamingo walked in "Oh I forgot" she stood up

"Vwhat?" ivan asked

"What do you think my date with croco" he sat on the other couch "So where is he?" he lowered his sun glasses and spotted three kids one of them looking identical to crocodile he stood up and picked him up. "Is this crocodile?" she nodded her head "He's so fucking cute" he kissed him making him wince

"Don't do that" crocodile said trying to push him away law and kid laughed at him when cassie kissed law he blushed "Hey!" he said as kid was laughing, then ivan kissed him

"EWWW!" kid said rubbing his cheek hard

"See it's not so funny" he giggled

"Well look we have three days for me to learn everything I need so lets start" they all nodded, cassie went up to crocodile's room, with law in her arms and got a file he had and went back down stairs where she saw ivan playing with kid, he was enjoying him self, Doflamingo still kissing crocodile and him blushing law was just staring at her with his hat slowly moving to cover his eyes. She pushed it up and smiled, he blushed once again and then got down from her arm.

"OK guys you can do whatever but you have to help me OK?" ivan and kid and law nodded, crocodile was trying to nod but Doflamingo kept him doing so.

"Oh yeah whatever" he put crocodile in his lap right on his cock making him squirm, making him moan.

Ivan put him on his neck and he was flying a small plane in the air, cassie sat down and brought him in her lap putting his head between her boobs, law paid no mind to it and they got to work.

It was becoming nightfall ivan, kid, Doflamingo, and crocodile had all fallen asleep, cassie yawned while law rubbed his tired eyes.

"You don't have to stay up you know?" he stopped rubbing his eyes and looked wide awake

"No I'm fine" she smiled

"Look do you want to go to bed?" he just stared at her, but then looked back to the papers

"I was tired anyway I want to go to bed" he looked at her and then nodded

"Ok" she smiled and turned off the light to tired to go into her bedroom she simply brought law closer to her and took off his hat and brushed his hair, and fell asleep. Two days went by and cassie had pretty much learned everything, she changed into something professional, and then came out, ivan changed her outfit taking off her jacket and putting a yellow and black long-sleeved shirt with a light blue skirt with black spots along the bottom of it and a white hat.

"Perfect!" he picked kid back up and set him in his hair, he gave it a thumbs up.

"It's nice" crocodile added being held by Doflamingo

"Sure is" he added

"I like it" law said sitting on the couch

"Of course you like it is your outfit, uncle ivan what's wrong with you?" he gasped

"Nothing I just though you wanted to good for you boyfriend" she blushed

"You have a boyfriend?" law asked

"No, well he's not here right now ok" she said

"Ok enough chit-chat let's go" ivan said she nodded and picked up law and went to the car, Doflamingo sat in the back with crocodile making him grind on his cock, crocodile was moaning a little, and ivan and kid sat in the front while law sat in her lap.

"Doflamingo stop making papa do that" she looked at them, he just smirked

"Well I'm training him how to grind better, right croco?" he blushed and then nodded, cassie sighed and looked down and law who was playing with his hat. Once they got there cassie left law in the seat and closed the door, they all wished her luck and she walked inside alone. The man greeted her and she sat across from him.

"Nice to meet you" she shook his hand

"Same to you, oh and I'm so sorry to here about crocodile, is he doing better?" she nodded

"Much better" he smiled and asked him a few questions she answered them easily and told him a few new things as well. Once it was over she stood up and shook his hand again

"Well. Cassandra I'm very impressed by you, now just give this to crocodile he know what to do" she nodded

"OK then thank you for your time" she bowed and went to the door when he stopped her

"Also I love your outfit it matches you, and tell crocodile that he has a fine daughter" she smiled and giggled and then left. Outside in the car everyone was waiting, when she told them the news they were all ecstatic, cassie held up law when he also looked at her.

"Hey i'm glad you did good so here" she took the piece of paper and read it.

"Ah law you're so smart" she kissed him on the cheek and then put him on the ground, she read what it said and waited when law turned back to normal.

"Cassie!" he ran up to her and hugged her lifting her off the ground

"Law!" ivan and Doflamingo said

"What happened?" ivan asked

"It was this" she showed him the paper

"That's all?" Doflamingo said

"Yeah I guess so" law said

"I'm so glad your back" she kissed him

"Me to but also I pretty much remember everything that happened, and I really licked being in your lap" he teased one of her boobs

"Ah, law stop!" she asked

"So it does work, what ever you do more of when there kids affects them when there older, good thing I picked kid" ivan said

"If that's the case, then before we turn them back into adults, crocodile how do you feel towards me" crocodile looked at him and then responded

"I love you" he smirked

"Ok we can turn them back now" cassie nodded and said a few things about kid and crocodile and they turned back into adults.

Kid was the first to speak "That was wired, but anyways, ivankov we should do something later your actually pretty cool" ivan held his hands up

"Voh lovely sure kid" then crocodile spoke

"Doflamingo we do things your way for once" his nose began to bleed

"Sure thing croco" he kissed him making crocodile blush

"Wait law how did you know what to do as a kid?" he let go of her and spoke

"Well reading the book I read that they only way to fix it, is if the child loves that person he/she need to speak there mind about the other one" cassie smiled

"Well I'm glad everything's back to normal" ivan said

"Don't speak so soon" cassie said, everyone looked at her when ivan, Doflamingo, and cassie turned to kids law's eyes twitched he slowly picked her up she giggled and held on to law

"Well if it's ok with you guys lets keep them like this for a while" they all nodded, and picked up the rest of them and went home and enjoyed the time as kids.

* * *

**I made this one beacuse i wanted to explore more on her devil fruit, and also because i love law as a child!, but anyways tell me what you think and keep reading.**


	6. Cassie's Birthday!

**Cassie's birthday**  
Law's woke up feeling something heavy on his body he opened his eyes to see cassie smiling over him. "Finally your up" she said with her legs stradling him and bouncing on him

"Cassie's it's to early for this" he rubbed her back

"Aww it's never to early on my birthday" law opened his eyes "Or did you forget?" she pouted, when law kissed her

"You know I wouldn't forget a wonderful day you were born, and put into my life" she blushed and giggled

"Well Doflamingo said he wanted to see me today so I'll be back before three ok?" she rubbed her nose with law's and got up

"Ok then, well have fun cassie and when you come home I'll have a surprise for you" she smiled and nodded, and he left, he saw kid and crocodile talking he sat down

"Finally law your up" crocodile said

"Yeah what's up?" law asked

"Well it's about cassie's birthday" kid whispered

"Yeah Doflamingo going to keep her occupied until everything is done, you didn't tell her anything that would make her come home early did you?" law rubbed his head

"Nope not a thing" crocodile nodded

"We'll talk more once she leaves" they nodded, then cassie skipped in the room

"Wow nice outfit" kid said

"Well thank you kid, I've always wanted to wear this one my birthday" she spun around

"I think it's cute" she giggled and kissed law and crocodile on the cheek, and waved bye to kid and left

"Ok we have until six to get this place set up, law you blow up balloons, kid you start setting up the other decorations, and I'll fix up the cake" they nodded and got to work.

Cassie skipped down the street seeing Doflamingo standing with ivankov she waved to them "Hey!" she reached them and spoke "What did you need?" she asked

"Vwell for one thing happy birthday cassie" ivankov said

"What he said, but I wanted you to do something for me, and don't worry there fun things" she smiled and walked with them.

Back at home law getting tired of filling the balloons up, he used room and filled them all up when kid walked in

"Wow using your devil fruit" law rolled his eyes

"Look who's talking magnet boy" kid growled and went back to the living room, law sighed and went into her room and used room once again. Doflamingo, cassie, and ivankov spent the day doing useless errands either, making more wine for Doflamingo, giving cotton to Ivan, and helping with the decoration in Doflamingo's many franchise of dance clubs.

Cassie worn out and wanted to go home, "Hey I was hoping that I could go home before it hit four" Doflamingo just looked at her

"Well it's only five thirty and we still have a lot to do" ivan said when Doflamingo looked at his phone 'still no massage'

"Well how about we treat you to a dinner cassie" she smiled

"Ok then I'm hungry anyway" they sighed with relief and went to the restaurant.

Crocodile sighed and put the flowers on the cake, when law walked in "Need any help?" crocodile wiped his forehead

"Nope it's all done" he moved out of the way showing the huge taller them him

"Wow do you really think cassie wants that?" he sat down

"Yes she told me she said a 10' tall cake" he took off his gloves

"Ok then but kid's almost done and so were going to start when they come back?" he licked some of the cream off of the cake

"Yes now help me put up her gifts" he stood up and put all the pink wrapped gifts some of them huge or small. Doflamingo sighed and sat down and wiped his mouth "Can we go home now?" cassie said, Doflamingo looked at his phone and read the text 'were finished come home' he smirked

"Sure it's late anyways" he stood up and walked out with them

"Um aren't you going to pay for that?" cassie said, doflimingo chuckled

"I own the place I don't have to" ivankov and cassie looked at each other and sighed.

Law, kid, and crocodile, put the flowers on the table and sat down, crocodile looked at his phone 'Were at the door' he nodded at turned off the lights.

"Finally, I miss law" she opened the door and felt around for the light switch, once she found it she turned it on only being greeted by petals fall and everyone wishing her Happy Birthday. "Aww you guys!" she ran over to them and hugged them all

"Well only the best for you" crocodile said

"Well lets open some gifts" kid handed her his

"OK" she opened it to see that it was a container with some blades in it

"What is it?" she asked

"If your hair get's to long cut it with that, so it can always be even" she smiled and hugged him

"Thanks kid!" she said

"Your welcome" she let him go and went over to a very large gift she opened it to see a figure shaped like her

"Is this suppose me?" she asked

"Yep to see how your outfit looks before you wear it" Doflamingo said

"That's so cool thanks!" she hugged him and opened another gift this time from ivan a custom blanket with purple flowers and diamonds on it "It's so pretty" ivan clapped

"Vwell I did make that, so thank you" he hugged her she opened another gift from crocodile, it was three books each one different from the first the books were pink, purple, and orange, she opened it and gasped

"Are these-" she cut herself off

"Yes and trust me I didn't read a thing I just figured that you didn't want to lose them so I just put them in a book" she smiled and hugged him

She looked at law who was talking to kid and frowning a little, she walked over to him and sat down next to him. "Please don't be sad on my Birthday law" he chuckled and smiled

"Oh I'm not trust me, but you'll get my gift later ok?" she nodded

"OK, well then in that case I want cake, can I see it?" she said

"Sure lets eat" they ate the cake cassie sat with law under her new blanket.

Crocodile called it a night and went to bed while ivan just crashed on the couch kid was still up but eating some cake, cassie was drifting to sleep law chuckled. "Cassie, you want my gift now?" she yawned and nodded

"Yeah" he picked her up

"Ok close your eyes then" she put her hands to her eyes, they went to her room suddenly got colder she wondered if the AC was turned on, he put her down she felt cold on her feet "Ok open your eyes" she slowly removed her hands and figured out why it was so cold. Law made it snowing in her room her bed was gone and the room filled with snow and falling from her roof, she loved it, the best gift she every got. "It's not the best but I figured you'd like it" she smiled and tackled in down on the snow

"Thank you so, so much law!" he smiled and kissed her, "Your welcome"

* * *

**If i had started this during September i would have posted this on my birthday, and I would have posted one for Law's birthday as well. But anyways i hope you enjoyed this tell me if anything is wrong and keep reading! and also tell me if i got invankov's voice i could't quite remember every word he said V in front of so i did my best.**


	7. Happy Halloween!

**Horrors!**  
Cassie ran into crocodile's room crying, and hugged him, startled he looked at her. "What's wrong?" when law and kid walked in

"Them!" she said burying her face in his shirt he put her down on the chair and went over to them, his eyes were black and his eye twitched "Look idiots this is the third time this has happened, your her boyfriend and you her best friend, what's wrong with you people?" a redundant question

kid chuckled "We were just playing a joke on her, nothing more" kid said

"Yeah and plus I always do this to her and she known's it" law said

"Just leave" kid smirked and they left. Crocodile went over and patted her hair to comfort her. Law and kid sat down and began to talk

"Maybe we should stop?" law suggested

"Why I mean we do this to her every year, since we were kids it be kind of weird to stop now" law, sadly, agreed

"Well whatever, I'm going to apologize" kid nodded and law left. He was about to leave when to door opened up to a smiling cassie.

"Oh law!" she was smiling "..." he looked at her "What?" she though for a minute then spoke "If your wondering why i'm so happy it's the prank you pulled, papa made me see how funny it actually was, but i have to get a hair band for my hair it's getting longer again." she said confusing law

"Ok but uh, I wanted to say sorry" she giggled and kissed him

"Thanks for saying that it makes me feel happy that you care" he nodded and she skipped off and went into her room law shook it off and went back into the living room.

"So how'd it go?" kid asked

"She seemed happy, it's odd" he said

"Maybe she's appreciating pranks now" law looked up "Well either way she's happy right?" kid added

"Better then her mad" they both agreed when cassie walked through the hallway law looked at her and noticed a piece of paper fall from her coat he stood up and picked it up, kid looked at him.

"What is it?" kid asked

"It's an address for a house not to far from here" kid took it from him

"Oh I know this place, it's a really old house about ,50 years old, people say the place is infested with ghost spirits, but it's all just a myth" kid said

"Why would she have this?" kid shrugged they heard footsteps, law quickly stuffed it in his pocket.

"Guys Doflamingo wanted something from me, you wanna join me?" they shook their heads "Ok bye" she kissed law on the cheek and left, they got a very uneasy feeling about this. It hit night and kid had went to his room and went to sleep, law stayed up and waited for cassie to come home, flipping through the channels he turned it off when he heard the door open. Cassie was giggling when she walked through, law stood up and stretched.

"Oh your still up law?" he nodded and went over to her

"What took you so long?" he asked "Well Doflamingo wanted some wine seeds, and you know that takes a while, so to pass the time he told me a story about papa when he was younger, I guess the time got away from us!" she giggled once again.

"Oh well i was worried for nothing then" he kissed her making her blush

"Well that's good to hear that you do care" she yawned "But anyways we should go to bed" he nodded, she held his hand and went into her room, after changing they went to bed, she wrapped her arms around him and he did the same falling asleep. Somewhere around three in the morning law heard a voice saw his name, his eyes slowly opened up and sat up cassie held her hand and curled up further keeping warm, law looked down at her and then he heard it again, then a girl appeared she was wearing a black kimono with yellow flowers on it her hair was up in two ponytails with skulls in each one, her expression was lifeless ,she also had tears in her eyes and she was frowning. She looked a lot like cassie, law wiped his eyes but she was still their her voice sounded like cassie's.

"Law" she said in a eerie tone

"Cassie?" he questioned, she said nothing and walked over to him and touched his cheek, her hands were freezing

"Don't come" she said in a whisper voice law looked back down at cassie who remained unknown the event around her.

"Huh?" he asked

"It's mine!" law feeling confused shook cassie who grunted and her eyes slowly opened up, the spirit dispersed, cassie sat up rubbing her eyes her eyes wearily. "What is it law?" she asked

"There was a ghost" she yawned

"It's too late for these pranks law, give it a rest ok?" she climbed back under the blanket and fell asleep once again, law stunned stayed awake up lied down until morning. Cassie woke up and stretched and saw law with his eyes opened

"What's wrong law?" she asked sitting up

"Last night you didn't hear anything?" she pouted "Law I told you,your not pranking me again, and if you really did see something, you were probably just tired as all" he nodded

"Yeah maybe" she smiled and got from bed, law got up and put back on his coat and left the room, he saw kid breathing hard on the couch.

"Law" he sat down

"What?" he said "Did you hear anything last night?" law's eyes went wide

"Yes I did, some girl who looked like cassie was saying my name!" kid sighed in relief

"So I'm not crazy, thank god" kid sighed

"Well what did she say?" law asked

"All she said was my name and also 'Tell them to stay away it' and 'don't get rid of me' what'd she say to you?" kid asked

"Well she said my name twice and then 'Don't come' and 'It's mine' cassie ,for some reason, didn't hear it" law said

"Do you think it has something to do with that piece of paper?" law nodded when Doflamingo walked in

"Morin' " he said they looked at him

"When did you get here?" kid asked

"Sometime during the night but who cares, anyways where's cassie?" he asked

"In here room changing why?" law said

"Well the wine seed didn't work" law raised an eye brow

"What do you mean?" kid asked

"Well you know that house that they say has spirits" they nodded there heads "Well I want to use that to store something, but no one is willing to go in, so I paid a spirit hunter, she said that wine seeds would work, but it didn't so I want some different wine seeds from cassie" he said

"Really that's odd" law said, when cassie walked in

"Oh Doflamingo what are you doing here?" she asked

"Well crocodile needed something from me" he laughed "But I need more wine seeds" she nodded

"Sure I'll make them in my room" he nodded and walked with her, law and kid looked at each other

"Maybe we should check it out" kid said

"For once your right, we'll go tonight then" they nodded. It hit nighttime, law told cassie where he was going she kissed him and he left, they walked slowly through the dimly lit street, they reached the house they sighed and walked in. The house was full of cobwebs, dust, and mice running around.

"OK we should stay together if something happens" kid agreed and they walked around the house finding nothing, they went back to the front door and talked.

"Maybe it really was nothing" kid said

"There must be something here other wise he wouldn't have said anything" law leaned on the wall and felt something nudge his back, he turned around and found a door handle, he opened it, inside was a rather large room coated with metal, they could tell it was seastone. They were about to leave when the door closed behind them and the cassie ghost appeared in front of them.

"What!?" they said

"I told you it's mine" she lunged at them with a vine with a thorns around it they manged to dodge then she went up into the air and created a floor of vines with thorns on it, they could feel the thorns piercing their skin.

"Everyone who come here dies so your next!" she made more appear when law spoke up

"Augg I wish we never played those tricks on cassie" he said

"Yeah me too I knew karma would come back to bite us on the butt" they waited for their life to end when she started giggling they looked down and saw it was gone and there was no pain at all, she began to break into a laugh, when she lowered her self and stopped and spoke.

"Got you!" she said they looked at her with a confused look

"HUH!?" they both said when crocodile and Doflamingo walked in

"Idiots." crocdile said

"Happy now cassie?" doflimingo asked her, she nodded

"Yep, now keep this in mind the next time you play so many pranks on me" law stood up and sighed

"Cassie we thought we were going to die" kid said

"Now don't get mad at her i guess we deserved that" law walked over to her and kissed her"But could you please explain how this went down" law asked

She nodded and began to explain"Well it was all papa's idea, after you guys pranked me he figured why not get some revenge ,so first we made you think your being haunted, then we made it more believable by asking Doflamingo make up the story about this place, then when that happened, crocodile had this place coated in seastone, so you guys couldn't attack. The only way I was able to attack was by flying, or being controlled by Doflamingo, and we got you two back!"

kid sighed "Wow cleaver" law said

"Well stop playing so many pranks on OK, but that doesn't mean we'll stop completely" law said, she smiled and nodded

"Figures as much" crocodile said

"lets leave this place before something really does happen" she said said, they all agreed and left and had a great Halloween!

* * *

**I hope, to those people who do celebrate Halloween, have a good one and get lots of candy to! Also I've decided to change the format, i will change the past chapters as well soon. Tell me what you think in a review, and keep reading! **


End file.
